Reflections
by Nekomi
Summary: Michiru is raped, and retreats into herself, shutting Haruka and everyone else out of her life. R for implied sex and rape.


  
Warning: This fanfic involves implied rape, implied sex, and same-sex couples. If you   
can't handle it, hit back. If you want to flame me, go ahead, I need something to laugh at.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these people, Naoko Takeuchi does. But I like to steal them   
every now and then and write stories about them. I promise to return them when I'm   
done! ^-^  
  
This was bugging me, so I had to write it. Not the best representation of my writing skills.  
~Nekomi~  
  
Reflections  
By Nekomi  
  
In the residence of the outer senshi, on a Friday afternoon, dinner preparations were just   
getting started and Haruka and Hotaru were plotting their troublemaking for that evening.   
Setsuna smiled, looking at her friend and their "daughter" scheming in the corner. She   
went back to stirring the soup, calling over her shoulder for Michiru to start mixing a   
salad. There was no reply. The senshi of time turned.   
  
For the first time since her last out-of-town concert, the teal haired woman was not   
gracing them with her presence that afternoon. Michiru was devoted to her family and,   
even when dreadfully ill, made sure to always utilize what precious time she had with   
them.   
  
Michiru stood in front of the bathroom mirror, critically examining every inch of her   
unclothed body. She held back tears as her hands ran over her swollen breasts, noting   
painfully that bruises were already forming. The same was true for her thighs, and she   
sobbed slightly when she realized there was a sheer layer of blood on the inside of them.   
  
And she hurt.   
  
By God, she hurt. Everywhere.   
  
Michiru wrapped her arms around her chest, silent tears falling from her eyes as she   
walked across the cold tile floor. Stepping into the shower, she welcomed the hot,   
soothing water running over her body, stripping away the day's grime. But as she ran a   
soap-saturated loofa over her skin, it didn't help the guilt, shame, pain, and dirtiness she   
felt.   
  
It hadn't been her fault.   
  
She'd been walking to her car from a meeting with her concert agent, when a man had   
attacked her from behind. She didn't know who, he was masked and had a knife. She felt   
something hit her head, and the next thing she knew she was lying in the bushes nearby.   
  
Her clothing was lying in a messy pile beside her. Michiru sobbed in realization of what   
had happened, the pain and discomfort in her groin and blood on her sex were too clear   
signs for her liking.   
  
Hastily pulling the clothes back on, she had hurried to her car, back home, and up to the   
bathroom. Michiru had torn the clothing off and thrown it in the garbage can. It may have   
been one of her favorite outfits, but doubted she'd ever wear it again.   
  
An attempt at turning the locked doorknob, followed by a knock on the door pulled   
Michiru out of her recent, painful memories.   
  
"Michiru, love, are you alright? You've been in here for a while.." It was Haruka.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied, hoping to sound ok. Her voice cracked on the second word.   
Michiru hoped fervently that Haruka hadn't noticed.  
  
Apparently she hadn't. Haruka paused for a moment.  
  
"Ok.. Dinner'ill be ready soon.." The tall blonde waited for a response, but didn't get   
any. Her hand slid slowly down the door from where it had been poised since she   
knocked. Michiru had never intentionally locked her out, and there was something wrong   
with her voice.   
  
Michiru arrived promptly to the dinner table, wearing a different outfit, hair pulled back,   
and appearing as cheerful as usual. She laughed over dinner conversation, avoiding eye   
contact with Haruka and anything involving her meeting that day. When their eyes did   
meet for a moment, Haruka noted that the laughter on her love's lips had not traveled up   
to her eyes. The aqua depths looked distracted, upset.. hurt. Haruka's brow furrowed and   
she retreated into herself for thought, keeping out of all further conversations.   
  
Michiru showered again that evening, again locking Haruka out. She emerged with her   
hair in a towel, already dressed in long cotton pajamas. The blonde walked into the   
bathroom attached to their room after her to brush her teeth. As she did so, something   
caught her eye. Turning, Haruka noticed a very familiar blouse in the garbage can. She   
stopped brushing for a moment, leaning over to investigate.   
  
Michiru's outfit from earlier that day was in the trash, underclothes, stockings and all.   
Even her beloved teal pumps were in there. This puzzled Haruka. She figured there must   
have been some method to her lovers madness, and left the clothes where they were,   
figuring she'd ask her about it later the next day. She had other plans for that evening.   
  
Walking out of the restroom in nothing but her black silk robe, Haruka sat down next to   
her partner and slipped an arm around her waist. Michiru tensed up, looked up from her   
book, smiled weakly, then returned to her book, leaning away from Haruka.   
  
"Darling, what's wrong?" Haruka was startled by this unusual response.   
  
"Nothing!" Michiru insisted, closing her book and putting it onto the nightstand, freeing   
herself of Haruka's grasp. She slid under the covers, curling up, back to her lover.  
  
Haruka advanced on her again, and Michiru winced as her hand brushed by her bruising   
thigh.   
  
"Not tonight.." Michiru muttered, biting her lip to hold back tears again.   
  
The randy blonde sadly obliged, pulling away and noticing Michiru instantly relax. She   
fell asleep shortly thereafter, lost in thought and trying to put things together.   
  
This became a pattern, and Haruka soon figured out she'd have to take care of her   
frustrated hormones herself, Michiru preferred to stay in the long cotton pajamas all night   
and avoid physical contact at all costs. Attempts at asking about the clothes in the trash   
can got her nowhere, and Michiru was becoming increasingly reclusive and depressed.   
She had stopped eating enough and was becoming unhealthily thin, her eyes had faint   
bags beneath them, and her hair was not as well tamed.. It was as if she had stopped  
caring about herself.  
  
They both noticed that her certain "monthly visitor" was a week late, and Michiru was   
quick to sign herself up for a gynecologist appointment. Haruka drove her there and   
accompanied her into the small room. The doctor arrived shortly thereafter, and   
preformed all of her usual tests. Haruka was puzzled by the faint yellowish splotches that   
indicated fading bruises on Michiru's porcelain-perfect skin.   
  
She didn't have long to ponder this, as the woman examining her made Haruka leave the   
room so she could ask Michiru a few questions.   
  
The frightened sea senshi blinked at the doctor's report.   
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Her eyes softened. "Michiru-san.. from the looks of your vaginal passageway.. it's   
bruised horribly.. Were you.. attacked.. by someone?"  
  
The teal haired woman's lip quavered for a moment, and she broke down suddenly.   
Michiru explained everything to her, and the kindly woman offered to relay the   
information to Haruka, who she had gathered was very close to her patient.   
  
Michiru nodded numbly, eyes red and swollen.   
  
Haruka turned at the sound of the office door opening. The doctor walked out.   
  
"Haruka-san.. Michiru-san was raped." She stated.  
  
Haruka's eyes widened, she paled, opened her mouth to speak, and promptly shut it as all   
the pieces of the puzzle came together. She had been showering almost three times a day   
now, refused to let her lover see her nude or have any intimate contact, the clothes in the   
garbage can..   
  
"and she's pregnant.." The doctor finished.  
  
Haruka pushed past the doctor, fierce determination on her face. Michiru looked up,   
slightly afraid, and cowered on the examination table. Haruka suddenly pulled her into a   
tender and supportive hug, catching the woman by surprise. For the first time in three   
weeks, she felt her lover relax in her arms, returning it. Michiru burrowed her stress-worn   
face into her Haruka's neck, and shortly thereafter the tall blonde felt a suspicious hot   
wetness against her exposed flesh. She bit back tears of her own.   
  
That day signaled the start of Michiru's recovery. She began taking care of herself again,  
putting the past behind her as she re-associated herself with those she had cut off when   
she went into her reclusive state. A week or so later, she unexpectedly initiated a kiss   
with Haruka as they lay in their bed one night, and for the first time in a month, they   
proceeded made love.   
  
She asked Haruka to be the baby's father, and she wholeheartedly agreed. When their   
daughter was born eight months later, Haruka was heralded as the father, not the   
unknown rapist. The pain was still there, but surrounded by warmth, love, and support by   
all of the senshi, Michiru found herself smiling again, and able to laugh and mean it.   
  
~fin~  



End file.
